narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 643 Diskussion
Obwohl das Chapter noch nicht wirklich draußen ist, gibts bereits RAWs + Übersetzung auf GermanNaruto. Obito macht nun endlich ernst! Naruto und Minato machen ne Brofist und morgen, also der nächste Tag IM Manga ist Narutos 17. Geburtstag. Außerdem scheint die andere Chakrahälfte nun mit Kurama zu verschmelzen(?) und Naruto wechselt in den Bijuu-Moodo. Das wird übernächste Woche ein fettes CHapter! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:15, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich Kapitel jetzt auch auf englisch gesehen. Als Naruto mit Minato die Fäuste zusammen schlagen will Kurama von der andern Hälfte in Minato nur das Chakra damit Naruto wieder in den Bijuu-Mode wechseln kann. Nur frag ich mich was der noch bei Obito an richten kann. Selbst das mit dem Angriff mit Rasengan im Sennin Moode fand ich persönlich nicht wirklich effektiv. Die getroffene Stelle an Obito schien sich nach dem Treffer gleich zu regenerieren. Obito scheind sich aber jetzt schützen zu wollen damit er nicht von dem getroffen wird was von dieser Pflanze od wie auch immer kommen wird. Ganz ehrlich nachdem ich das Kapitel gelesen hatte und nochmal zusammenfasste was eigentlich passierte dachte ich mir so.... eigentlich hätte man das meiste auf 5 Seiten zusammenfassen können. Wirklich viel ist auch nicht passiert. Obito lässt einen seltsamen Baum entstehen der Bijuu Damas vorbereitet und sperrt alle in eine Barriere ein. Der zweite und vierte Hokage beraten die Lage und am Ende überträgt die andere Hälfte von Kurama etwas Chakra auf Kurama der in Naruto ist und Naruto meint er hätte jetzt eine Idee. Das wars im Grunde. Ich weis nicht ich etwas mehr erwartet nicht viel mehr aber ein bisschen mehr, vielleicht noch das erscheinen der restlichen Kage oder so oder dass man mal sieht was jetzt aus dem 3. Hokage geworden ist der sich glaub ich seit 3 Kaptieln nicht mehr gemeldet hat.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:25, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Naja vielleicht ist Naruto auf die Idee gekommen den Sennin Moode und das Kyuubi-Chakra zu kompinieren um besser gegen Obito kämpfen zu können. Aber eine ander find ich auch etwas komisch. Hashirama und Madara bekämpfen sich munter weiter aber merken anscheind nicht od beachten nicht was Obito gemacht hat. Da selbst Madara darauf mal achten sollte was Obito gerade macht und nicht nur darauf fixiert ist Hashirama platt zu machen. Ich denke dass Naruto durch den Brofist mit Minato eventuell dessen Hiraishin no Justu "erlernt" hat (Siehe: "He was able to immediately cooperate with my Hiraishin technique"). Möglicherweise ist es aber auch ein Kekkei Genkai, sprich Naruto, Minato und Tobirama sind miteinander verwandt (Ist zwar weit hergeholt, aber wer weiß..). Außerdem, da Naruto jetzt Chakra von allen Bijuu (auch den anderen Teil von Kurama) besitzt, könnte er dadurch etwas neues erlangen (Sowas wie Weise der Sechs Pfade, Erweckung des Rin'negan usw..). Mal schauen was nächste Woche so passiert. Grüße Hokage Minato (Diskussion) 16:53, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Vergiss nicht, nächste Woche kommt kein Chapter, erst am 28.08 wieder... Außerdem hat Naruto die Brofist erst NACH dem Hiraishin von Tobirama gemacht, also kann er das nicht von Minato erlernt haben, also durch die Fist! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:19, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Wieso nicht? Tobirama stellte nach dem "Flug" mit Naruto fest, dass dieser sehr gut mit seinem Hiraishin harmoniert. Dies könnte genetisch bedingt sein (Sohn von Minato). Dann brofistet Naruto mit Minato, also kann er es dabei von seinem Vater erlernt haben. Das werden wir wohl erst in einem der nächsten Kapitel erfahren ;) (Ich verstehe deine Denkweise, da ich es etwas unklar formuliert habe.) Hokage Minato (Diskussion) 17:46, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ich find das Hiraishin no Justu würde zu Naruto Kampf-Stil auch nicht passen. da er doch mit Schattendoppelgänger seinen Gegener angreift als sich zu ihn zu telepotrien. Naruto hat nicht von allen Bijuu´s dessen Chakra es fehlen noch Shukaku und Gyuuki. was ich haber hoffe ist das Naruto vielleicht jetzt auch die Fähikeiten (falls Kurama auch andere hat) nutzen kann. jedes Bijuu hat ja irgend welche spezielle Fähigkeiten und die Jinchuuriki konnten diese nutzen. daher hoffe ich das Naruto nun da auch die andere hälfte von Kurama bei ihm ist und er dessen Chakra hat auch die kompletten Fähigkeiten Kurama´s nutzen kann. ich fänd es nämlich komisch wenn Kurama der einzige Bijuu ist der nur größte Menge an Chakra von allen Bijuu´s hat aber sonst keine weiter Fähigkeiten besitzt. :Hat jedes Bijuu wirklich eine eigene Fähigkeit? Lass mal sehen: Sand-Mader, Feuer-Katze, Wasser-Schildkröte, Lava-Affe, Pferde Delphin, Säure-Schnecke, Riesenkäfer mit Sporen und ein Stier-Oktopus der Tinte spuckt. Jain würde ich sagen Hans Bijuu scheint auch keine eigene Fähigkeit zu haben da die Sache mit dem Dampf nicht ganz geklärt ist ob dies Hans eigenes Jutsu ist oder zu dem Bjiuu gehört. Aber ansonsten hat Kyuu wirklich nicht viel außer massig Chakra zeigt. Anderer Seits glaub ich dass Narutos Wunden durch Kuramas Charka immer schnell wieder verheilen, bei den anderen Jinchuuriki schien dies nicht so der Fall gewesen zu sein vielleicht ist dies seine Fähigkeit.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 19:10, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) mal schauen was im nächsten Kapitel raus kommt. Naruto hat ja irgend etwas mit Minato vor und sie benutzen ja Kurama dazu. was mir jetzt noch auf gefallen ist das am Tag als Naruto geboren und Kushina gestorben ist auch der Tag sein soll an den Rin gestorben ist. :Ich habe es jetzt nicht mehr ganz im Kopf in welcher Reihenfolge was passiert ist. Aber es könnte ja genauso gut sein, dass Rin genau ein Jahr vor dem Überfall auf Konoha gestorben ist. Obito könnte sich diesen Tag zum Anlass genommen haben. Immerhin stand er an Rins Grab, bevor er das Kyubi beschworen hat. Und dass sich der Sandaime Hokage nicht mehr blicken lässt, könnte wohl daran liegen, dass er gestorben ist ... Minatos Arm regeneriert sich auch nicht mehr und Sarutobi hat das gleiche Jutsu abgekriegt. Ich habe mir überlegt, was als nächstes passieren könnte. Es fiel die Idee, den Baum wegzuteleportieren, woraufhin Obito gemeint hat, er würde Minato daran hindern. Aber wie will er das machen, wenn er in seiner Blase sitzt? Theoretisch könnte jemand mit dem Teleportationsjutsu den Baum direkt IN Obitos Blase teleportieren. Da sein schwarzes Jutsu alles andere annulliert, bleiben die Bijudamas drinnen und vielleicht wird Obito dabei sogar verletzt. Denn wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, ist es nicht so, dass Obito von normalen Jutsus nicht verletzt werden KANN, sondern nur nicht wird, weil er sie mit seinem Jutsu aus Naturchakra annulliert. Die Explosion würde dann aber außerhalb der Reichweite dieser Fähigkeit stattfinden. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:27, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab nochmal nach gesehen im Kapitel 639 sieht mal wie Obito den 3 Hokage packt und ihn mit der schwarzen Materia angreift. Dabei zerstört Obito die obere Hälfte des Edo Körpers vom 3 Hokage nur die Beine und ein Arm sind von ihm noch übrig. Zum weg teleportiern des Baum ich glaub nicht das man ihn in die Blase teleportiert da sie doch zu klein ist. Ich denke eher das man ihn aus der Barrier teleportiern will. @Shiromaru: eine kleinigkeit, Rins Tod kann zufällig an genau 1 jahr vor narutos geburt gewesen sein, doch kann sich obito den tag nicht ausgesucht haben um konoha anzugreifen, da er überhaupt nicht beeinflussen konnte wann Narutos Geburt ist [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:32, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ist dieses Kapitel jetzt das, was eigentlich erst Mittwoch erscheinen sollte weil es letzten Mittwoch nicht erschienen ist, oder kommt diesen Mittwoch noch ein neues Kapitel? --Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 13:53, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :nein, diese woche kommt kein neues kapitel mehr raus, das nächste erscheint am 28.08. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:57, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :@Flodda da Dampfwalze: ja, dieses kapitel ist das, welches normalerweise erst an diesem mittwoch erscheinen würde (bei mangastream wird es wohl erst diesen mittwoch erscheinen, die originellen japanischen scans). und das nächste kommt somit erst nächste woche. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:41, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Falls mal jemand geguckt hat: Auf MR ist eine neuere Version des Kapitels draußen. Da stehen einige Sachen drin, die vorher noch nicht zu lesen waren. Zum einen sagt Obito, dass er jetzt das Kamui nicht mehr nutzen kann, zum anderen wurde das mit Rins Tod korrigiert. Jetzt sagt er, dass es das Jubiläum von Minatos und Kushinas Tod ist. Damit erübrigen sich die Gedanken zu Rin. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:06, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :auf mangastream sagt obito aber ebenfalls nichts von seiner unfähigkeit, in andere dimension zu wechseln. :/ vieles ist diesmal ziemlich durcheinander. ich warte lieber auf RAWs, um sich selber zu überzeugen, was nun sache ist: bezüglich obito und ob rin erwähnt wurde. und nehme deshalb noch keine der übersetzungen endgültig für bare münze. wenn die RAWs veröffentlicht werden und ichs überprüft habe, schreibe ich es auch hier. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:03, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich frage mich wenn Naruto auch die Kyuubi hälfte von Minato bekommt. Hat das Kyuubi dann eine andere Farbe. Da mich es etwas verwirrt das Minato´s Kyuubi dunkler aussieht als Naruto´s od ist das nur eine Darstellung wegen der Yin und Yan Hälften. Dann wundert es mich Naruto war bis zu dem Punkt als er die Verbindung mit der Faust mit sein Vater machte im Sennin Mode. Dann war er kurz nicht mehr im Sennin Moode und gleich im Bijuu Mode. Daher Frag ich mich was aus dem Rest Natur-Chakra wurde was er noch gesammelt hatte es wurde ja gesagt das man das Juubi sprich des Jinchuuriki nur mit Natur-Chakra bekämpfen kann. Od plant Naruto jetzt zwischen den Mode hin und her zu springen so das er Obito erst mit Bijuu Mode angreift und bei einer guten Gelegenheit in den Sennin Mode wechselt um Obito zu besiegen. Hier ist meine Meinung über unklare Stellen in verschiedenen Übersetzungen nach dem Lesen der RAWs: Also Rin wird im Kapitel überhaupt nicht erwähnt, das stimmt erst mal 100%-ig. Bei der Sache um Obito ist es ziemlich unklar, weil es sich eigentlich wie bei MS und auch wie bei MP zu übersetzen lässt bzw es auf Jap. so tricky formuliert ist. Ich kanns jedenfalls nicht klären. :/ Obito sagt in dem Satz sowas wie, dass er auch mit Juubi in sich "es sich keine Minute leisten kann, unaufmerksam zu sein" oder "alle (Angriffe) umgehen zu können" oder eben "nicht zu jeder Minute sich hindurch schlüpfen bzw um etwas herum kommen kann" - was vielleicht an der Wortwahl zur MP-Übersetzung führte/jenes annehmen ließ. Jedenfalls spricht Obito in diesem Satz kein Wort von Dimensionen oder Raum-Zeit-Wanderung (Jikuukan Idou) oder sonstigen Begriffen, die dies immer beschrieben, auch Kamui wird nirgends angesprochen oder angedeutet. Daher bin ich der Meinung, dass es eher der MS-Übersetzung näher kommt. Also dass er lediglich meinte, dass er auch mit Juubis Kraft quasi nicht immer alles umgehen/überstehen kann. Meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:58, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC)